Maybe This Is Our Forever
by PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel
Summary: Prince Derek Hale knew he had a soulmate out there. He hoped he never met them. One of the sacrifices of being Royal, happily ever after wasn't in his future, not when his peoples' well-being depended on the proper alliances. Derek didn't hold much to the stories of 'mates meeting at the alter'. He may be a Prince, but fairy-tales don't exist.


**STEREK WEEK, BITCHES!**

 **Yeah, I know it started yesterday and I didn't post anything. But that's just because I don't like writing fluff and I didn't think it would turn out too well if I wasn't enjoying it so I did a few fluffy drabbles on my IG, sour_wolfie, instead.**

 **So, this isn't really a true historical AU. Because, well, for one thing… they never would have arranged a marriage between two guys. Not just because they were homophobic and thought that anything gay should be kept hush hush. But also because they wanted heirs. I'm sure I've got a lot of little things wrong too. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)**

[] [] []

Derek squared his shoulders and sighed deeply. Today was a day he'd been dreading for years. Today was his wedding day. He hadn't met his husband-to-be yet. He didn't know what he looked like, didn't know the sound of his voice. All he knew was a name. Mieczysław. Mieczysław Stilinski. And, really? What kind of name was _that_?

 _Polish_ , his brain provided and Derek wanted to beat his head against a wall. Would his husband even be able speak English?

Derek itched to run away; to call off the wedding and go in search of his soulmate. Because that was the dream, wasn't it. To find that one person out there who was made entirely for him. To find that one guy (or girl… Derek wasn't too picky about gender) that would be his forever. Not just in this life, but in every reincarnation afterwards. Because that's how soulmates worked, you found each other again and again. They were the one person who would always love you, never hurt you, and never leave you.

Derek hoped he would never find his soulmate.

Derek was a Prince. He didn't have the luxury of marrying someone because he loved them. He had to put his people first. And his country didn't need Derek to find his soulmate and have a fairy-tale life. They need proper alliances. Happily ever after wasn't in his future because, for royalty, obligation came even before destiny.

He'd heard the stories though, of course he had. His Mother would tell them to him every night before he went to sleep. The stories of young Princes and Princesses meeting their soulmates at the alter; of their eyes meeting and realising they had met the one. That this wasn't just a union for life, this meant forever.

Derek didn't believe these stories.

His parents were lucky. They weren't soulmates, but they had still fallen in love after they were married. Not everyone even finds love in their union. Derek's Uncle Peter sprang to his mind. His wife hated him; she had from the beginning and it only got worse when she inevitably met her soulmate and was unable to be with him. Because the fact of the matter was, that Derek didn't know of a single person, outside of the fairy-tales, that had met their soulmate through their arranged marriage.

There was a soft knock on the door and Derek's Mother walked into his bed chamber. Derek tried to smile, but he knew it was coming out wrong before the Queen even spoke.

"Why so glum?" She asked with a soft smile. "Today should be the happiest day of your life." Derek looked down and away, staring at nothing in particular, just trying to avoid his Mother's gaze. Talia Hale sighed and pulled Derek into a warm hug. "You never know, he could be your forever," Talia whispered to him, repeating the same words he had heard from her every day for the past two weeks, ever since the arrangement had been made.

"Do you even know _anyone_ who has met their soulmate on their wedding day?" Derek finally asked. There had to be a reason that Talia was still so calm about this.

"No," Talia replied and Derek pulled away from the hug. He'd known that would be the answer, but it still hurt. "As far as I know, there hasn't been one in centuries," the Queen continued. "Which is why it's even more likely to happen today!" Derek's Mother insisted and Derek shook his hands through his hair in frustration. Talia sighed and moved to fix it. "Listen, Derek," she said seriously. "Even if Mieczysław isn't your soulmate, it will all be okay. Look at me and your Father… Just because he's not your soulmate, doesn't mean there's no hope for love. And I met your fiancé last year, remember. He seemed… courageous, curious, strong-willed, and a little mischievous too. Just your type. I'm certain that you too will get along."

Derek met Talia's eyes and nodded, silently. He knew his Mother had met Mieczysław before, but he hadn't let her talk about him. Anytime the Queen would bring up the younger man Derek was supposed to be marrying, Derek would politely tell her that he didn't want to know anything yet. He told his family that he wanted to find out what Mieczysław was like for himself.

Laura would always tease him and call him a sappy romantic, but it did the trick and got his Mother to shut up talking about his upcoming wedding which would always make him feel sick to his stomach. So today was the first day he had heard anything about young Mieczysław.

He hoped his Mother was right. He didn't want a loveless marriage. He didn't want to end up resentful and cold, like Peter.

"Come on," Talia called. "It's time. We don't want to leave your fiancé waiting for much longer." Derek nodded and followed his Mother out of his bed chamber and down the corridor. When they got to the top of the stairs, Talia turned and hugged her son once more before leaving him to walk carefully down the twisting staircase below and towards the wedding downstairs. Derek's heart was racing as he watched his Mother walk through the archway and out of sight to take her seat.

Derek couldn't believe this was happening, he'd been dreading this day all of his life. Soon he would be meeting a complete stranger and they would be committing to spending the rest of their lives together. _But not forever_ , Derek reminded himself because he didn't want to unconsciously get his hopes up, _this wasn't a fairy-tale_.

Derek paused for a moment longer and took a few deep breaths. He was tempted to stay at the top of the winding staircase for longer, but he was a Prince, god dammit! And a Prince wouldn't run away from his own wedding. Derek took his first tentative step forward and slowly lowered himself down the staircase. He stared blankly forward as he walked through the arch and everyone stood to watch him walk down the aisle and towards his intended.

Mieczysław was facing away from him at first and it looked like he was squaring his shoulders and preparing himself for their first meeting. Derek suddenly wished that he hadn't insisted on getting their wedding out of the way as soon as possible. It seemed like a good idea at the time, why suspend the inevitable? They were going to get married either way, so why bother meeting each other first? Mieczysław had agreed to it and so here they were. But now Derek _really_ wished that he knew _something_ about his future husband.

Derek continued walking as he watched his fiancé slowly turn around. Derek took him all in. He was tall, skinny but not completely without muscle, long fingers (well, that could at least be fun). Mieczysław's skin was paler than Derek's, but not ill-looking. He had a shaggy mess of hair and plump, pink lips. And then Derek met his eyes. They were beautiful, almost gold in colour as the sun shone on them. Derek felt something in his chest loosen and fill with warmth and he was smiling for absolutely no reason. It was strange how he suddenly felt light-headed and grounded at the same time.

Mieczysław was smiling back at him by the time that Derek reached the front of the aisle, his entire body now turned to face Derek. Derek didn't really have words for how he was feeling, it was… overwhelming. Then Derek took his fiancé's offered hand and it was suddenly like the world was tipped on its side, but as if it had been wrong all this time and now it was finally the right way up. Derek felt like he had been falling for his entire life and now Mieczysław was there to catch him. A breathless laugh escaped Derek and his soon-to-be-husband joined in.

Derek couldn't believe that, despite the odds, his Mother had been right.

Derek's heart was racing again, but for a completely different reason. He was excited. He'd met his soulmate. He was _marrying his soulmate_. Derek could barely even pay attention to the ceremony while he kept shooting glances out of the corner of his eye to his fiancé, who was unabashedly staring right back at him. Derek couldn't wait to find out every single detail about Mieczysław. The short ceremony seemed to take forever. And then it was time to kiss. Derek didn't know what to do; he'd been planning on a polite, closed mouthed kiss… nothing exactly memorable. But now every cell in his body was screaming to make this the best kiss of both of their lives.

But Derek knew he couldn't do that… not surrounded by his friends, family and royal acquaintances. Derek cupped this soulmate's jaw in his hand at the same time that Mieczysław grabbed at Derek's shirt. They leant in at the same time and their mouths met. Derek could taste strawberries on Mieczysław's lips, as he licked at them delicately, and he yearned to map every centimetre of his husband's mouth. But that had to wait. The kiss only lasted for a moment before they were forcing themselves to pull apart.

Derek opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his husband as their guests clapped. He was lost for words. He wanted to say _something_. But they didn't have time, it seemed. They were being ushered down the aisle within seconds, people hugging them, shaking their hands, congratulating them and wishing them long and happy lives together. Somewhere along the way they got separated too. Derek looked longingly over his shoulder at where Mieczysław was trying to back away from a conversation with a smiling Lord.

They were both trying to pull away from their conversations, desperately trying to get back to each other. But they kept being pulled aside by Lords, Ladies and Royal families who seemed determined to keep the newly wedded couple away from each other. But they didn't _understand_. This wasn't a regular arranged marriage. Derek needed to talk to his soulmate! He needed to be touching him, holding his hand or brushing the hair out of his eyes. Derek was getting desperate to get away, but he didn't want to tell anyone why. He liked that, for now at least, Derek and Mieczysław were the only people who knew they were soulmates. It was like their private secret.

"Derek," a voice said behind him. And so far, he'd only heard that voice say their vows. It made him warm inside to hear his husband say his name. Derek turned towards him and the nobleman he was talking to ducked away to, _finally_ , give them a moment together.

"Mieczysław," Derek said in reply. He'd spent a long time trying to learn the proper pronunciation of his husband's name… and now, he was glad that he did.

"It's Stiles," his husband said with a shy duck of his head. "Well, I mean, you can call me Mieczysław if you like. But that's more of a formal name, but you know, it's a mouthful and so my friends and family call me Stiles…" Stiles rambled and Derek smiled brightly, he didn't know why he found that so endearing. "Wow, I can't believe I don't know what to say. I mean, I figured we'd spend the first half an hour ignoring each other in favour of talking to these _ridiculously_ boring guests like everyone does at arranged marriages. Then we'd eventually be forced together at dinner and make small talk and generally try not to hate each other… but now... I never expected you to be my soulmate," Stiles concluded and Derek nodded along.

"Maybe we should start small?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. "What's your favourite colour?" Derek asked the first question that came to his mind and Stiles laughed. It was a bright laugh, innocent. Derek thought it might be his new favourite noise… but then again, he hadn't yet heard Stiles moan his name.

"Blue, yours?"

"Red"

"Favourite book?"

"Oh, you do _not_ want to ask Derek that," Laura said from a few feet away and Derek scowled in her direction. Could he not get _five minutes_ alone with his soulmate? "He'll never shut up."

"Oh my _God_ ," Stiles almost squealed, eyes transfixed on Derek's face. Derek wasn't even certain his husband had heard Laura talking. "You have the most adorable eyebrows I've ever seen!" Stiles exclaimed and Derek ducked his head at Laura's full bellied laughter.

[] [] []

Derek and Stiles sat laughing at the ridiculous proceedings going on around them. Derek had to admit that his uncle Peter was very fun at weddings, not necessarily in a good way but it was fun to watch him argue with the other guests and turn them into blubbering fools. There was also a lot of people dancing oddly and a few flirtatious idiots getting shot down at every turn. Derek usually didn't pay attention to things like that, but Stiles apparently did.

Stiles seemed to enjoy motioning around them and pointing out the idiots in the room, whispering his jokes into Derek's ear as they held hands and occasionally took small bites out of the cake in front of them.

Derek couldn't believe he was lucky enough to get such a perfect soulmate. Stiles was gorgeous, yes, but he was also witty and smart. Derek knew that his husband would be running circles around him as soon as they were settled.

Derek gazed admiringly at Stiles and his husband blushed a dark red, which caused Derek to grin stupidly.

"You know your Mum is staring at us, right?" Stiles said quietly and Derek shrugged.

"I'm not surprised," Derek responded. They had so far told all of their family and closest friends about how they were soulmates. Each one had hugged and congratulated them in turn, even his Uncle Peter had been happy for them. Derek cast a sparing glance around the hall at their remaining guests, it was getting late and they had begun leaving about an hour ago. But the room wasn't empty enough, in Derek's opinion. All he wanted to do was drag Stiles away and bed him.

Eventually, though, the party began to dwindle off. When the final guests were leaving, Derek didn't waste a moment's time in dragging Stiles away from the hall. Stiles smiled widely as he followed Derek up the winding staircase and to their bedchambers. Derek motioned for Stiles to go into the room as he opened the door. Once inside their room, Derek began to feel nervousness creep alongside his happiness and excitement. He hadn't been with another man in a _long_ time… what if he wasn't good enough for Stiles.

Derek attempted to swallow his nerves when he turned around to face his husband. Stiles was standing only a few feet away, looking pleasantly around the room. Derek was glad that Stiles seemed to like what he saw. There were plenty more bedchambers in the palace, but this one had been Derek's since he was a child and it had become his safe zone ever since his last girlfriend, Kate, had turned out to be an enemy of the State and attempted to assassinate him along with his family. He had retreated to this room for months on end, until he finally felt ready to face the world again. Ever since the wedding was first arranged, Derek had been worried about sharing his safe zone with his husband. But that was before he had walked down that isle.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked and Stiles made eye contact and nodded. Not much had changed in his room over the past few weeks. He'd had to clear out a lot of space for Stiles' belongings and had a new bed made, a large bed with tall wooden posts. The sheets that lay on it were also knew; red and gold, the colours of their wedding.

"Yeah, I do," Stiles said quietly as he walked slowly towards where Derek was standing. Derek took Stiles' hands and smiled down at him as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't believe this is real," Stiles admitted slowly and Derek nodded his agreement. "My parents… they were soulmates. But it wasn't like this. They met at a celebration when they were both children; they didn't even speak the same language at the time, my Mum a Polish Princess and my Dad an English Lord, but my Grandparents thankfully agreed it would be beneficial to merge the families and so, a few years later, they got married. It wasn't very romantic. In the end it still boiled down to what was best for the families and not what was best for them. It's just that they turned out to be one and the same thing."

Stiles was telling this story softly as he ran his fingers in patterns over the material covering Derek's collarbone as Derek held him close.

"I grew up believing in fairy-tales and happily ever after. I didn't think they would ever send me off to get married, but then my Mum died a few years ago. And my Dad's authority was undermined by my Grandad, the King. I thought that my 'happily ever after' was taken away and I started to just… give up. I've not been the same man that I used to be for the past two weeks. But then I saw you and it felt like everything was right in the world, _my_ world, again." Stiles continued. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on Derek's shoulder to look into Derek's eyes. "You gave me my second chance. You made me whole again." Stiles finished with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Derek lifted his hand from where it was wrapped around Stiles' waist and brushed his thumb over Stiles' heated skin.

"I've been dreading today for my entire life. But I've never been more happy than when I held your hand and knew you would be mine forever," he said with a soft smile and Stiles nodded as he dragged Derek's lips down to meet his own.

His heart beat quickened and his hands shook as he lifted Stiles onto their bed and they began to undress each other. Derek wasn't sure what he possibly could have done in a past life to deserve Stiles but he was going to make sure that he never took him, or their fairy-tale wedding, for granted.

Derek tried to undress Stiles slowly. He wanted to imprint every second of this moment into his memory. But he couldn't resist ripping Stiles' shirt off his body as he straddled his soulmate. Stiles was just as frantic as he pulled and tore at Derek's clothes. Stiles squirmed and moaned as Derek lapped at his nipples, biting down on them teasingly. Derek's hands wandered down to Stiles' pants and pulled at them frantically. Soon enough, they were both naked on their bed and Derek was gazing down at his husband's half-hard cock. It was long and thick with the perfect curve, a beautiful flushed-pink colour at the head.

"I want to ride you," Derek muttered and Stiles wordlessly nodded. Derek scrambled off the bed and brought back some lotion to open himself up. Stiles sat up from where he was lying beneath Derek and kissed him as Derek poured the lotion out of the bottle and onto his fingers. Derek methodologically opened himself up on his fingers as they made out on the bed. Derek loved hearing the sounds of want that escaped Stiles' lips. Derek bit down on his soulmate's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

He worked himself open faster. Derek just wanted Stiles inside of him. Derek pushed in a third finger, probably a little sooner than he was ready for it, and his breath hitched. Stiles began to run his hands over Derek's body. He teased at Derek's nipples and roamed over his defined abs gently with the tips of his fingers. Slowly he got to Derek's dick. There wasn't really much difference between the lengths of their cocks, but Stiles looked to be thicker. When Stiles' hand wrapped around Derek's dick, he gave a little shout and bucked his hips upwards. Stiles laughed into his mouth and gave a more confident tug. Derek pulled away from the kiss and growled wantonly in Stiles' ear. Derek decided that he was ready enough and slid his fingers out of his ass.

"Lie down," Derek grumbled and he gave a gentle push on Stiles' chest until his soulmate was once again reclined fully on the bed, grinning up at him as he continued to slowly tug on Derek's dick. Derek shifted closer so he was straddling Stiles' hips and not his thighs. Derek warmed some more lotion up on his hand before coating Stiles' cock in it and lining it up with his hole.

Derek thought about going slow, he had never had anyone this big inside him before, but he vetoed that idea the moment he felt the head of Stiles' dick pushed past his rim. Stiles groaned out loudly and his hand stilled on Derek's dick. Derek took the opportunity to move Stiles' hands away and hold them in one of his own hands above Stiles' head. Stiles was pliable, willing to go along with whatever Derek wanted.

Derek lowered himself until Stiles was fully sheathed inside him, filling him up completely.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles pleaded. Derek rested his free hand on Stiles' chest and began to lift himself up and down on his husband's cock, riding him as hard as he could. Stiles lifted his hips up to meet Derek's and they moved together in complete synchronicity.

Derek rolled his hips until the head of Stiles' dick was hitting against his prostate and he let out a lewd groan. Stiles breathlessly laughed underneath him and Derek ducked to capture his soulmate's lips in his own.

"That was literally the hottest sound I have ever heard!" Stiles exclaimed and bit his bottom lip. Derek sped up his movements even more and soon Stiles' dick was pounding into him as Stiles rived and groaned undearneath him. The bed began to creak and rock against the wall behind it as Derek rode Stiles' dick as hard as he could. "God, I think I'm gonna come," Stiles gasped out.

"Then do it," Derek whispered. " _fuck_ , Stiles. I want you to come inside me," Derek pleaded. His eyes were screwed closed and his hair was sticking to the thin layer of sweat on his face. Derek moved his hand from where he was resting it on Stiles' chest and grabbed his own dick. He started working himself to his own orgasm as he felt Stiles' body shake underneath him. Stiles quickly canted his hips upwards several more times before letting out a chocked moan and stilling, his cock twitching as he came buried deep inside Derek's ass.

Derek leant his head on Stiles' shoulder and slowly rolled his hips to milk his husband dry. His hand was working as fast as possible on his dick and he felt his own orgasm begin to build in the depths of his abdomen. Stiles wriggled one of his hands free from above his head and Derek allowed him to, too caught up in the sensations. Stiles' hand batted Derek's away and Derek made a small whine in the back of his throat before Stiles was flipping them over.

Stiles' soft dick slipped out of Derek's ass as Stiles moved to straddle Derek. Stiles made momentary eye contact before he shifted lower on Derek's body and lowered his mouth to Derek's dick.

Stiles took in as much of Derek as he could and worked the rest with his hand. Derek shivered as he felt the wet heat envelope him. Stiles bobbed his head up and down Derek's dick, sucking as he went and working hard to wring an orgasm out of Derek. Derek gasped and whimpered and tried not to buck his hips up too hard into Stiles' hot, perfect mouth. His orgasms started building again and it wasn't long before it was washing over him completely. Derek tried to warn Stiles, but his soulmate just continued to suck on his dick. Derek came with a loud cry of Stiles' name and his body shook, feeling weak and completely spent and Stiles sucked up every drop of his come.

" _Fuck_ , you're amazing," Derek whispered as Stiles crawled up his body and cuddled into Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed at his forehead. Stiles let out another breathless laugh and hugged Derek tighter.

"So are you," he whispered and they rested for a while. Derek looked down to see Stiles' eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. His breaths were so slow that Derek assumed he was asleep. "Give me a few more minutes and we can go again," Stiles muttered and Derek laughed happily at his husband. Derek shifted to grab a blanket from the bottom of the bed and Stiles whined until Derek had pulled it over them and wrapped his arms around Stiles once more. Derek looked at his husband in admiration; he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. And forever more.


End file.
